


My Blindness

by windowlessroom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, I see Leaf and Blue as two different people so please don't think of leaf from the remakes, M/M, Romance, This is also the real emotionless asshole named Red, leaf is like blue's cousin or something but, think of blue (the girl) from the original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessroom/pseuds/windowlessroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green knew he saw colours. As soon as he had seen Red he saw the black and white fade into dark black hair, bright red eyes, and the most beautiful ivory skin he had ever seen. He knew that Red had seen colours too. It was obvious by the way the younger boys eyes widened. They were only 6 years old but they knew what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blindness

    Green knew he saw colours. As soon as he had seen Red he saw the black and white fade into dark black hair, bright red eyes, and the most beautiful ivory skin he had ever seen. He knew that Red had seen colours too. It was obvious by the way the younger boys eyes widened. They were only 6 years old but they knew what it meant. As Red was about to speak, Green had cut him off, "Why are you staring at me like that? It's freaking me out." Little 6 year old Green didn't quite understand soulmates yet and here he was. Acting as if Red wasn't his soulmate.  
  
   A boy possibly could not be Green Oak's soulmate. Green would get ridiculed and it'd all be Red's fault. There was no way in hell he'd be the soul mate of that little red eyed freak. So, Green learned to ignore the colours. He'd pretend as though they were never there. They would only get in the way of his dream of being the Pokemon champion. So from there on out, Green stayed quiet about seeing colours. He was still friends with Red but he couldn't help but notice the empty look in his friends eyes. There were sometimes when he felt bad for closing off the other boy but then he remembered his goal. Make his grandfather proud and become the Pokemon champion. Green pushed Red aside and focused on it.  
~~~~~~~  
  
   When he, Red, and Blue all turned 10, they decided to start their journey. Green had picked a squirtle and Blue had chosen Bulbasaur. Red chose Charmander but Professor Oak dragged the boy into the next room and when Red came out he had another pokeball attached to his belt with a small thunderbolt on it. Why had his grandfather given Red an extra Pokemon? He wasn't related to Red so there was no reason for it. He just didn't understand why his grandfather saw in Red that he didn't see in Green. Green knew from that moment that he and Red would be rivals

   When they had met each other on the ship, Green definitely saw something off. Those eyes Red had were still empty but there was definitely something else missing. Green didn't have to time think about Red. He had a battle to win. Green, of course, lost the battle. His Raticate had also died. He could get him to the Center in time and now he's dead. Green started to blame himself when he realised, it's all Red's fault. If Red hadn't shown up then they wouldn't have battled and his beloved Raticate wouldn't be dead.   
~~~~~~~

Green was champion for no more than 10 minutes. Red had come in and beat him shortly after he became champion. And there's his grandpa, congratulating Red for becoming champion. Green was champion before him so, why was he not getting any praise. Then he heard those words, "You're like the grandson I never had." 11 year old Green couldn't believe it. He was standing right there and his own grandfather was saying such things to someone he wasn't even related to.  
  
Green never wanted to see his face again.  
~~~~~~~

    16 year old Green lived in Viridian City. They had offered him to be gym leader after Red had taken out Team Rocket so naturally he said yes. Red had run up to that stupid mountain and has yet to come down unless for food, to wash his clothes, and to bathe himself. He also always bothered Green. He's been champion for 6 years now and no one has yet to beat him. It was driving Green crazy. He was tired of sheltering Red when he came down from the mountain. Especially when he interrupted him and Blue.  
  
    Green and Blue had been dating for for about 2 years but Blue knew Green wasn't her soulmate and that she wasn't his. But that didn't matter to either of them because they had made a deal that when they find their soulmates, they'd break up. No hard feelings. Green just had yet to tell her that he already found his soulmate but he wasn't planning on ever getting with said soulmate. He refuses to accept Red.  
  
   "Hey Blue, what happens if you don't bond with your soulmate?" Green asked her one day. "Well," she started, "I heard that if the bond is ignored for so long, that the two or more people stop being able to see colour. It's a slow process and it can take weeks but eventually the bond will be broken and there's no chance of an actual bond." She finished up.  
  
    "Is there ever a chance of having another soulmate?" He questioned in which she shook her head. "Everyone is made for someone silly. But, there are side affects of broken bonds." She said. "Like what?" He wanted to know what he was getting himself into before he went through with this. "Well, the weaker soul of the two, usually has the more negative. Things like depression and such. Why are you so worried about this anyway? You haven't found your soulmate have you?" She questioned. He saw the glint in her eye and he made his choice then and there.  
  
 "Of course I haven't."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on here and it is very short sadly. I wrote it on my phone since that seems to be the only place I can sit and write. I do hope you enjoyed this! This has the alternate ending and I will post the real ending soon.


End file.
